Beyblade Ultimate Risk
by Nalika2431
Summary: Kai and the G Revolutions are in the Tenth Tournament. Ray and KAi are in love. please read and review. if anyone wants to add to the story please tell me in the reveiw or email me.


Ultimate Risk

Kai was sitting in the cafateria at the world Tournament. He was thinking about his team. They knew that he couldn't beat the guy he was up against. Kai had started rehearsing in his mind how he could win against Terra Sea. He thought about Terra's strengths and how he could create tidal waves in the water. Even though Terra's ki provides the force in the tidal waves causing them to appear. Kai knew that he had to keep Terra out of the water, but that still left him without an attack on his weakness. Kai had no idea what Terra's weakness was or how to spot it. Kai thought back to Terra's previous battles and wondered how he could be so stupid. Kai finally realized that Terra's strength was actually his weakness as well.

As Kai sat there planning his attack his boyfriend, Ray Kon, walked in. he was just going to get Tyson, Max, Daichi, and Tala something to drink when he spotted Kai. Kai stood up and saw Ray standing there and thought back to when he found out that Hiro had chose him to battle Terra. He was so mad that he even took it out on Ray.

"Ray…"

"Oh hey Kai." Ray said very nervously

"Um Ray about earlier I'm really sorry. I shouldn't have taken it out on you."

"Oh sweetie its okay. Really." Said Ray "Look why don't we walk back together?"

"Sure."

In their way back to the room Kai told Ray what he was going to do about his battle. He said that he had figured out that when Terra went into the water to create the tidal waves that he lowers his guard because his bit-beast was so strong that it could wipe out any blade, but if he could wait till the last moment then dodge Terra would be so surprised that he wouldn't go on the defensive and that would be the best opportunity to take him out. As Kai was telling Ray this Ray thought that Kai was like a kid in a candy store. He often thought this whenever he saw Kai blade recently. It had never been like this until recently when his father came back into his life that Kai actually started to enjoy blading. He had opened up to his friends more and finally told Ray how h felt about him.

"So what do you think Ray? Is it a good strategy?" asked Kai

"I think that it will work, Kai" Ray said as they turned the corner into their room.

As they walked in Tyson and the others looked up.

"Finally Ray. What took you so long?" asked Tyson

"The line was a mile long." Said Ray

"Uh guys?"

"Oh Kai I didn't see you there." Said Tyson

"That's okay. I probably deserve that after the way I treated you guys earlier." Said Kai "But I am sorry about that and I think that I know a way I can beat Terra Sea's tidal wave."

"Really how? The last time you went up against a sea Bit-Beast you lost Dranzer. Remember?" asked Tala

"How could I forget? It was in the first world tournament we were in as a team." Said Kai

"How did you lose him?" asked Mariam, Max's girlfriend

"Spencer's Bit-Beast was called Seaborg, and I went against him. My grandfather gave me a chance to beat him by giving me Black Dranzer, but I betrayed him and called Dranzer out instead. I knew I couldn't win but I finally realized that I had my friends and that they had my back. Just like we help Ray when you and your team took his Bit-Beast away from him." Kai said.

"Oh. Well that explains it."

"Tala you asked if I thought that I could beat Terra's Bit-Beast. There is no thinking about it. I know I can. I had finally realized Terra's Achilles heel."

"Okay how?"

"Every time Terra goes in the water he lowers his guard because he thinks that his Bit would be able to wipe out the opponents blade. But Kai realized that if he wait until the last moment to dodge then Terra would be surprised that he wouldn't put up his defenses again." Said Ray

"That's a great strategy Kai." Said Max.

"Thanks guys. Let's just hope it works. Ray if there's a chance that I lose and Terra adds Dranzer to his collection I want you to beat the crap out of him and his partner. Okay?"

"You go it, Kai"

"Well guys it's time. Let's go." Said Brooklyn, whom Tyson added to the team about a week after the team got back together for the world tournament. After all this is their tenth world tournament as a team.

"Right lets go."

_'And here comes the G revolutions with their new team member Brooklyn. This was quite a surprise when Tyson's brother and him announced that they were adding Brooklyn to the team.'_

_'You got that right AJ. But then the entire team is made up of strong bladers. I mean look at Kai their leader, and his new Bit-Beast Shadow Dranzer. After all he's been through with his grandfather it's a surprise that he's even blading at all.'_

_'But then there's a romur going around that Ray and Kai_ _from the team are dating. Maybe that's the reason Kai won't quit.'_

"So you decided to fight huh? Hope your bit-beast can swim." said Terra

"Shut up Sea." said Kai "Let's go!"

"Bladers are you ready?! 3! 2! 1! Let it rip!"

As Kai and Terra Sea were battling Kai was waiting for the attack but for somereason Terra wouldn't do it. _'Come on already' _thought Kai. But then Kai realized that Terra wasn't going to use his attack. It seems that Terra knew that Kai was a strategist and would most likely figure out Terra's weakness and Terra wasn't going to give Kai that chance.

"What's the matter? Why won't Kai attack?" asked Tala

"Terra knows that Kai knows his weakness." said Ray _'But how could he know? That's what I want to know."_

Terra was having a hard time. His tidal wave attack was his strongest and his best chance of winning. But if he used it then that would give Kai a chance to attack. Kai definityly knew what he was doing. He was taking the Ultimate Risk.

_'Kai wants it, he got's it!'_ "Black Tidal Wave!"

_'Here we go. Dranzer do you trust me?'_

_'I do Kai. Let's go!'_

_'Just wait Dranzer.'_

_'Right'_

"Now Dranzer dodge it!"

"What?!"

"Dranzer Shadow Fire Spin!"

"I lost." said Terra

"You fool." said his partener

"Kai!"

"Ray!" shouted Kai running toward him and grasped him not caring that the stadium was full of people.

_'Amazing. Kai took the Ultimate Risk, beat me and exposed his love all in one day.'_

"Kai?"

"Huh? Terra?"

"Congratulations." said Sea extending his hand.

"Thanks."

_'How about that Dranzer?'_

_'He's right. You were great Kai.'_

_'Thanks.' _"Ray it's your turn."

"Yeah!"

_With Ray by my side and my friends nothing can beat me. Even if I lose the battle I have people to help me. And that's the good thing.' _thought Kai.

THE END


End file.
